FRIENDSHIT
by baepupie
Summary: "Dihisap dulu Kkamjong." / "Aku mau permen rasa bibir Luhan." / "Galau, stres, derpresi, gila. Kau mau seperti itu?" / "... kami membelinya menggunakan uang dari babi pink yang kaya." / "Kau dikutuk Sehun!" [ChanBaek;HunHan;KaiSoo] YAOI!RNR


**Friendshit**

 **Byun Baekhyun - Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol - Xi Luhan - Do Kyungsoo**

 **Friendship . Romance . Humor(?)**

* * *

"Dihisap dulu kkamjong."

"Cepatlah jangan lama-lama."

"Lubangnya sempit sekali, sialan!"

"Langsung masukkan saja, jangan ragu."

"Setelah itu tusuk!"

Jongin sedang merajut ditemani dua temannya yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Sumpah demi apapun ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir dia merajut. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus melakukan ini jika saja Baekhyun tidak ceroboh merusak syal Suho yang sialnya adalah hadiah terakhir dari mantan pacarnya yang terindah.

Suho langsung terbang ke Beijing untuk menemui sang mantan karena _katanya_ firasat lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang minimalis itu langsung tidak enak. Dia mengkhawatirkan mantannya.

Suho _gamon_. Dia masih sangat sangat sangat mencintai mantannya. Doakan saja semoga sang mantan tidak lupa dengannya.

Ok, abaikan Suho. Jadi, kenapa malah Jongin yang memperbaiki syalnya? Kan yang bersalah Baekhyun bukan Jongin.

Pada saat Jongin ingin mengadukan Baekhyun yang sudah merusak syal rajutan buatan Yixing –mantan pacar Suho yang mengalami kepikunan dini stadium empat. Suho langsung mengamuk, menangis selama satu jam, tiga puluh lima menit, sebelas detik dan menuduh Jongin yang tak berdosa karena syal itu berada di tangan lelaki berkulit putih kusam itu, jadi Suho berpikir Jongin yang merusaknya.

Kesalahpahaman yang amat sangat merugikan Jongin.

"Kau baik 'kan Sehun?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah dibuat memelas.

"Tidak, aku jahat."

"Baekhyun, apa kau jahat?"

"Memang. Kau baru tahu?" jawab Baekhyun enteng sambil mengupil, terlihat sangat menikmati setiap gerakan jari kelingkingnya di lubang hidung.

"Lihat jariku tertusuk-tusuk jarum. Apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku?"

Sehun mendengus. "Itu deritamu bukan deritaku."

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu Kkamjong, pasti sakit sekali. Aku tak tega melihatmu menderita lebih lama lagi." Jongin berhambur memeluk Baekhyun, sedikit terharu ternyata Baekhyun masih punya perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu Byun."

"Sayangnya kau bukan tipeku, Jong," ejek Baekhyun. "Mau tahu cara agar bisa istirahat dengan tenang?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, mengangguk antusias sedangkan Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan boneka larvanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian kepada Baekhyun, siapa tahu si pendek itu punya tips yang bagus.

"Matilah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menempelkan kotoran hidungnya di baju Jongin.

"Brengsek. JOROK SEKALI KAU BAEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kruyuuk~

Perut Sehun berbunyi nyaring, Sehun butuh asupan nutrisi bergizi sekarang. Dimana dia bisa mendapat makanan?

Ayo kita ke dapur.

Sehun berguling di ranjangnya dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke lantai. Debuman keras terdengar disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan Sehun, tubuhnya seperti sedang dibelah dua. Jangan tanyakan itu sakit atau tidak.

Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dengan gaya sok cool pemuda tinggi itu bangkit lagi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat salah satu lirik lagu yang pernah dia dengar. Kira-kira liriknya begini.

 _Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi._

Ah itu bohong, buktinya Sehun bisa bangkit setelah jatuh dari ranjang.

Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Dia takut dipergoki Baekhyun mencuri makanan dikulkas. Ketika sudah sampai di depan kulkas, Sehun menyeringai seperti penjahat kriminal yang sudah menemukan mangsanya. Dia menutup erat matanya tidak siap melihat isi kulkas yang hampir semua isinya adalah milik Baekhyun, lalu membuka pintu kulkas dengan perlahan. Sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan surga dunia.

" _Chagiya, I'm co –"_

Sehun membuka matanya, memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya.

" – _ming."_

Nyuuuut

Hati Sehun sakit. Kenyataan lebih menyakitkan daripada ekspektasi.

Ini tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Tidak ada satupun makanan di kulkas, hanya ada satu botol air yang kosong.

Dia berlari secepat kilat mencari Baekhyun. Jongin sedang kuliah, Sehun hanya bisa berharap minta diberi makan pada Baekhyun. Seandainya Sehun punya uang, dia pasti sudah pergi memborong makanan sekarang. Pasalnya ini tanggal tua, uangnya sudah habis dan orang tuanya baru akan mengirimnya uang awal bulan nanti.

Tidak sulit mencari Baekhyun. Suara menggelegar miliknya terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun sedang konser menyanyikan lagu 'I Got A Boy' milik salah satu _girlband_ asuhan SM. Sehun harap Baekhyun tidak dance disana. Karena sangat mengerikan membayangkan Baekhyun yang telanjang _ngedance_ IGAB.

Sehun jadi merinding.

Tanpa permisi Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang sialnya tidak terkunci. Dia pikir pintu itu terkunci. Sialnya lagi Baekhyun sedang _ngedance_ menghadap pintu kamar mandi langsung berhenti meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dan menutup area bawah tubuhnya dengan tangan. Oh sial, sebentar lagi maut menjemput Sehun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA"

"DASAR BOCAH CABUL MESUM KAU INGIN MENGINTIPKU MANDI HAH?"

"NAJONG YA NAJONG MENDING AKU MENGINTIP LUHAN MANDI!"

"AKU TAHU TUBUHKU SEKSI. MAAF SAJA AKU TIDAK BERNAFSU DENGAN TUBUH KURUSMU YANG TINGGAL TULANG DENGAN KENTUT ITU TUAN OH YANG TERHORMAT."

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU PIKIR AKU BERNAFSU MELIHATMU?"

"MEMANG!"

Jujur saja, dia akui tubuh Baekhyun sangat mulus.

"CEPAT PAKAI HANDUKMU ATAU KAU MAU LANGSUNG AKU PERKOSA HAH?"

 **BLAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong pinjamkan aku uang Baekhyun~" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun manja mencoba meluluhkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa, sisa uangku pas-pasan untuk membeli eyeliner. Punyaku sudah hampir habis."

Sehun merengek. "Ayolah _hyuuung~_ Aku lapar sekali. Kau mau melihatku mati muda karena kelaparan? Nanti bagaimana nasib Luhan jika aku mati?"

"Minta saja sama Luhan sana." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. Anak lelaki berwajah datar yang selalu menjaga imej _cool_ -nya di depan publik itu semakin merengek seperti bocah sekarang. "Luhan bahkan tidak kenal denganku HUWAA kenapa hidupku jadi miris begini."

"Kau dikutuk Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun lalu tertawa keras seperti nenek sihir. "Kau akan sial selamanya," lanjut Baekhyun menakut-nakuti Sehun yang sudah ingin menangis.

"HYUNG!"

"HAHAHAHA,"

"EOMMAAAAA." Baekhyun memukul-mukul meja saking senangnyamelihat Sehun menderita, ini adalah salah satu hobinya, membuat Sehun menangis.

Jangan pernah menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Contohnya seperti Sehun, tampak dingin dari luar tapi sesungguhnya sangat menggemaskan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, tampak menggemaskan dari luar tapi sesungguhnya sangat jauh dari kata menggemaskan. Sedangkan Jongin tampak mesum dari luar tapi sesungguhnya ya memang mesum.

"Cup cup cup, anak manis tidak boleh menangis, _nde_? Nanti _hyung_ belikan permen rasa cabai."

"Aku mau permen rasa bibir Luhan."

Baekhyun meninju kuat lengan Sehun, ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya.

"Hei Sehun, aku tahu dimana kita bisa dapat uang!"

"Dimana Baek? Dimana?"

Bukannya menjawab Sehun, Baekhyun malah langsung kabur ke lantai atas meninggalkan si bocah albino dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali membawa sesuatu yang entah apa itu disembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"Teneng!" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah celengan babi berwarna merah muda.

"Woah, _daebak_. Kau hebat," puji Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya yang entah hebat darimana si Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun mengibaskan poninya sombong.

"Lihat, berapa banyak uang yang kita dapat dari babi ini," kata Baekhyun mulai membuka celengan tersebut. Sehun menggeser duduknya mendekati Baekhyun, menghitung jumlah uang yang keluar dari perut si babi.

"Ayo belanja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari terbaik bagi Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo memanggil namanya tadi. Kyungspp memanggil Kim Jongin! Catat itu baik-baik. Dia harus merayakannya dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Jongin bermaksud ingin ke minimarket tadi, tapi tak jauh dari sana dia melihat dua pemuda berambut pelangi dan _pink_ seperti permen kapas berjalan yang terlihat mencolok membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Jongin yakin itu dua teman idiotnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir dompetnya terkuras karena Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah membeli banyak makanan, jadi dia tidak perlu membelinya lagi.

Jongin langsung menghampiri mereka dan merangkul pundak kedua temannya.

"Yah! Kau mengagetkanku hitam!" seru Baekhyun tepat di telinga Jongin. Dia tidak peduli dengan suara Baekhyun yang merusak gendang telinganya, dia sangat senang sekarang.

"Tidak ada makanan dirumah, jadi kami membelinya menggunakan uang dari babi _pink_ yang kaya," kata Sehun polos yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari Baekhyun walaupun Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat tatapan anak itu.

"Wah, Baekhyun lagi berbaik hati hari ini rupanya." Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Baik apanya? Apa mungkin Jongin mengira babi pink yang kaya itu dirinya karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink? Shit! Jongin gagal paham.

"Kalian tahu? Tadi Kyungsoo memanggil namaku! Sekian lama aku menunggu oh astaga perjuanganku tidak sia-sia. Suaranya yang lembut mengalun indah di telingaku." Ujar Jongin bangga.

"Bagaimana caramu mendekati Kyungsoo? Pasti kau yang memaksanya 'kan?" tuduh Sehun asal.

"Enak saja! Bilang saja kau iri denganku _maknae._ " Nada suara Jongin terdengar mengejek. Sehun tidak membela dirinya karena apa yang di katakan Jongin memang benar. Sehun iri dengan Jongin yang sudah mulai ada sedikit kemajuan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan dengan Luhan. Jangankan menyapa, mendekatinya saja Sehun gugup setengah mati.

"Sehun seperti seorang gadis yang hanya berani memandang sang pujaan hati dari kejauhan. Lalu galau saat tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang mendekati dan merebut sang pujaan hati. Galau, stress, depresi, bunuh diri. Kau mau seperti itu?" Walau terdengar sangat menjengkelkan tapi apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sedikit membuatnya tidak putus asa.

"Hei rumah kita sudah lewat!" teriak Jongin kepada dua temannya yang sudah berjalan melewati rumah mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berbalik saat menyadari rumah mereka sudah lewat, sedikit bersyukur tidak salah masuk rumah orang. Bisa-bisa dia disangka maling nanti. Digebuk warga lalu wajahnya jadi babak belur. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi, tidak mungkin ada maling yang seimut Baekhyun.

Mata Jongin melebar dua kali lipat dan mulutnya menganga lebar saat melihat celengan babinya tergeletak di atas sofa.

 _"Tidak ada makanan dirumah, jadi kami membelinya menggunakan uang dari babi pink yang kaya."_

 _"Babi pink yang kaya."_

 _"Babi pink yang kaya …."_

Sekarang dia mengerti maksud kata-kata Sehun dijalan tadi. Babi pink yang kaya itu bukan Baekhyun melainkan celengan babi. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti akan menghajar Sehun jika disamakan dengan babi. Baekhyun juga tidak sebaik itu membelikan mereka makanan secara cuma-cuma,

Harta simpanannya habis sudah dicuri dua serigala sinting.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun horror. Baekhyun yang tidak bodoh segera mengerti apa maksud Jongin sedangkan Sehun yang entah terlalu polos atau bodoh malah berkata, "ada apa? Ayo kita nonton film, aku punya film bagus. Hoseok meminjamkannya padaku." Anak itu sama sekali tidak menyadari aura hitam ditubuh Jongin.

Baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat saat Sehun mengambil celengan babi di sofa dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Ini punyamu ku kembalikan. Selamat menabung lagi temsek _hyung_ ,"

Sehun memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku menabung mengisi perut babi ini dengan uang sisa jajanku dan kalian malah menghabiskannya tanpa izinku?" Jongin memicingkan matanya. "Kalian tahu berapa jumlah uang yang kutabung?"

Sehun tepuk tangan heboh. "Luar biasa. Kau hebat Jongin, aku tak menyangka kau punya banyak uang tabungan."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, sepertinya dia harus mencari teman yang lebih pintar dari Sehun. Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala pemuda kutilang –kurus tinggi langsing itu. Pelakunya adalah Jongin.

"Sebagai gantinya kalian harus menjadi pembantuku sebulan penuh."

"OGAH!"

 **TBC**


End file.
